Apologise
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Pagi ini kembali sepeti pagi yang biasanya. Dengan roti selai di atas meja dan diriku yang duduk sendiri di antara bangku-bangku kosong di meja makan. / WARNING: Frozen AU, Male!Elsa, Male!Anna, typo's, special fic for Silan Haye.


_# __**Apologise**__ #_

_Chapter 1:_

Different Live

Frozen©Disney

Apologise©Kim Victoria

Genre: Spiritual, Drama.

Rating: T

_Warning: Frozen AU, Male!Elsa, Male!Anna, typo's, special fic for Silan Haye_.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

Dear my white lily,

I hope i can to fin my real self.

I wish i can to go way from my poor live.

Fly around the world.

Fly with all my other story.

* * *

Aku terlahir berbeda. Berbeda dari kedua orang tuaku, bahkan aku sama sekali berbeda dengan Allan adikku. Suraiku pirang pucat berbeda sengan mereka yang bersurai hazel. Irisku blue sky sedangkan mereka berbeda pula. Dan kekuatan ini... membuat perbedaan itu makin kentara.

"Morning." Sapakau dari atas tangga. Terlihat ruang makan di lantai satu rumahku telah kosong. Hanya tinggal sepucuk surat di atas meja makan.

"_Elson, ayah dan ibu pergi mengantar Allan di hari pertamanya di kampus. Untuk sarapan, pangganglah roti dan selai di lanci lemari dapur. Kami akan pulang agak malam karena ada meeting hari ini. Jangan lupa jemput Allan!"_

Selalu saja begitu...

Pagi ini kembali sepeti pagi yang biasanya. Dengan roti selai di atas meja dan diriku yang duduk sendiri di antara bangku-bangku kosong di meja makan.

Orang tuaku memang demikian, mereka sangat menyanyangi Allan karena fisiknya yang lemah tapi sikapnya yang hyperaktif itulah yang membuat kedua orang tuaku khawatir. Pernah sekali aku dan Allan nekat pergi keluar rumah saat musim dingin hanya untuk bermain salju. Awalnya memang menyenangkan tapi tidak setelah tiba-tiba Allan pingsan.

Aku berteriak kencang memanggil kedua orang tuaku, saat mereka datang dan langsung membawa Allan kerumah sakit, aku hanya bisa menganggis. Aku merasa bersalah. Orang tuaku memang tak menyalahkanku tapi atmosfer terasa berbeda setelah saat itu.

Ah, lupakan. Itu hanyalah cerita lama.

Aku meminum segelas jus jeruk yang kuambil dari kulkas dengan tenang. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk pergi ke kampus. Setelah selesai degan semua kegiatan pagi di rumah. Mengeluarkan mobil white Lexus LFA* dari garasi dan berangkat ke kampus.

Kembali ke hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans biru dongker, sepatu kats hitam dan jaket hitam. Penampilan yang biasa-biasa saja. Memarkir mobil di tempat parkir kampus, berjalan di lorong kampus, masuk kedalam kelas dan menerima pembelajaran dari dosen, istiraha sejenak makan siang, kemudian belajar kembali, terahir pulang.

Ah, tapi hari ini aku harus menjemput Allan, jadi hari ini ukan hari yang biasa-biasa saja bukan? Adikku Allan berselesih umur denganku lima tahun. Kini umur Allan lima belas tahun dia mash kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan aku telah sampai ke jenjang untuk meraih diploma tiga jurusan aksiterktur.

Jika kalian bertanya apa aku membenci Allan, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku sangat menyayanginya sama seperti ke dua orang tuaku. Dia pemuda yang baik dan patut untuk di sayangi, tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya.

Koridor kampusku sudah sepi sudah tiga puluh menit setelah jam pulang. Sedangkan ini masih jam tiga sore. Sekolah Allan tidaj begitu jauh dan masih ada waktu satu jam lagi... lebih baik akau pergi ke aula sebentar.

Sampai di depan pintu besar yang menyambungkan koridor dan aula auranya sudah terasa. Dia ada di sini...

Saat membuka pintu kayu oak ini terdengar bunyi derit engsel yang mengkarat. Wajar saja, aula ini jarang digunakan. Suara sepatuku yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu memenuhi ruang aula yang luas ini. "Nona Velthen anda di sini?" tanyaku pada ruang kosong. Tidak ada jawaban tapi aura lembut ini...

"_Ada apa Elson?"_

Aku berbalik dan menemukan orang yang ku cari tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kosong aula. Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya memanggilnya _orang_. Manik indigonya memandang lekam padaku. Berjalan mendekat, aku duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa hanya menyapa." Aku memandang lurus kedepan, kearah monitor tua di depan aula.

"_Oh, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?"_

"Baik. Anda?"

"_Baik. Kau ingin bercerita? Silahkan saja, aku akan mendengarkan."_

Aku mengaihkan pandanganku pada lawan bicaraku. "Anda selalu tau apa yang akan saya lakukan, benar, nona Velthen?" wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu terkekeh sejenak dan menghadap padaku.

"_Apa yang seorang Velthen tak ketahui?"_

* * *

Beberapa menit ku lewati dengan berbincang dengan nona Velthen. Dan dia bukanlah manusia. Aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya dia. Dia bukanlah roh, setan atau pun iblis, dia sangat baik di tambah dia tidak bertampang seperti iblis-iblis urban legend yang sering di perbincangkan banyak orang. Dia hanya seorang wanita (menurutku) dengan pakaian khas jepang yang ku tau biasanya di pakai oleh miko jepang. Singkat kata seperti orang asia pada umunya.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tau? Inilah kekuatanku. Aku bisa melihat, merasakan dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk dunia lain. Dan jika terdesak benda-benda di sekitarku akan membeku. Bahkan beda yang kusentuh juga membeku. Tapi untungnya aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya nona Velthen saja yang bisa ku lihat di kampus, tapi masih banyak lagi. Roh-roh manusia yang berterbangan dari tanah dan melayang di udara. Anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di toilet. Wanita betopi merah di ruang auditor. Dan banyak lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar, lebih baik aku segera menjemput Allan.

"_Nak, hati-hati di jalan."_

Sampai di parkiran penunggu sekitar menyapaku dari balik pohon. Aku hanya membalas memandang sosok nenek itu dengan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Dan masuk kedalam mobil, kembali mengarungi jalan raya Inggris.

Aku jadi memiliki kesimpulan, kehidupanku memang cocok dengan kata _"Suprisngly Different."_

* * *

Belum ada semenit aku memarkirkan mobilku di sekolahnya, Allan sudah lebih dulu menemukanku. "Kak! Aku disini!" dia melambai padaku dari atas pohon cemara tepat diatasku...

APA?!

"Allan! Cepat turun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana!"aku berucap agak lantang memanggilnya. Ck, kalau sampai anak itu jatuh akan sangat berbahaya. "Disini pemandanganya terlihat bagus kak!" ck, anak itu...

"Allan turun sekarang!" kulihat ada raut sebal di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia turun dari atas pohon itu. Di pejalanan pulang dia marah-marah karena hal tadi dan jadi acuh tak acuh padaku. "Hey Allan, laki-laki merajuk itu tidak keren." Sepertiya dia mulai mengubris perkataanku.

"Siapa yang merajuk?" jawabnya angkuh, iris emeraldnya memincing memandangiku tajam. "Apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan menghetikan kegiataku mengendarai mobil di tengah jalan raya. Tidak di jawab, dia malah semakin memincingkan matanya memandangku sinis. Lebih baik aku diam saja.

Berselang beberapa menit Allan memulai pembicaraan saat berada di lampu merah. "Kak itu, apa?" raut wajahnya berubah, tangannya gemetar menunjuk ke arah hal yang dilihatnya. Aku pun menoleh ke tempat yang di tunjuknya. Nafasku seperti tercekat, aura tak mengenakkan mulai membuatku merinding.

Bukan korban tabrak lari yang menjadi pusat perhatianku disana, melainkan sosok bertudung hitam beriris crimson beserta kereta yang di tarik oleh lima kuda aneh, yang pertama bermata satu, yang kedua bertelinga manusia satu, yang ketiga bermulut manusia satu, yang keempat berhidung manusia satu da yang terakhir tanpa apa pun di itu iblis atau apa, sosok berkerudung hitam itu menyeret roh orang yang mati itu kedalam keretanya dan pergi menembus tanah.

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, bunyi klakson mobil di belakangku menyadarkanku. Segera aku tancap gas pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh, baru pertama kali aku melihat yang seperti itu. Aku menengok ke arah Allan sejenak, dia menunduk, wajahnya tertutupi oleh helai hazel rambutnya. Khawatir, akhirnya aku menyampingkan mobil ku sejenak di tepi jalan raya.

"Allan ad-"

"Kakak lihat itu? Orang berjubah hitam itu menyeret orang yang terkena tabrak lari itu dan menembus tanah dengan kereta kuda aneh itu, itu-" Allan memandangku cepat. Pandangannya tak bisa ku artikan. Antara takjub, tak percaya dan takut semuanya menyeruak menjadi satu.

Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang memiliki kekuatan...

.

.

.

_To Be Continue__

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Maafkan ketelatanku publish ya Xilan, padahal janjinya mau publish di white day. Mana pendek lagi... #plok

_Lexus LFA_: hanya di produksi 500 unit di ada macam-macam, putih, merah, biru, ungu bahkan pink. Bermesinkan V10 berkapasitas 4,8 liter. Produksinya di mulai tahun 2010.

Maaf banget kalau charanya jadi ooc tingkat dewa, cuma ini yang saya bisa produksi di tengah terjangan game rusak (real life). Ini ngak akan jadi multichap yang panjang, paling juga jadi tiga chapter end.

Oh iya, disini ada satu oc saya yang nyangkut! Bolehkan?! #plak

Itu saja note saya, would you review my fic?


End file.
